onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Guinevere
Queen Guinevere is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the second episode of the fifth season. She is portrayed by guest stars Joana Metrass and Dalila Bela. Guinevere is based on the character of the same name from the Arthurian Legend. History Soon after Arthur frees Excalibur, he returns to the village, proving himself as king by partially unsheathing the sword. Happy at his success, Guinevere runs into his embrace, but she soon senses something is wrong. She learns from him that Excalibur is not whole, and its blade tip is missing. Five years into his reign, Arthur becomes consumed with finding the sword's missing half, Dark One's dagger. On her birthday, she tries to coax him into leaving his research to dance with her. As she waits for him, Guinevere sits alone, until Lancelot dances with her. Suddenly, a villager announces that Arthur has a gift for Guinevere, before showering her with a flurry of pink rose petals. She is pleased, but then, she realizes Arthur hadn't prepared anything, and Lancelot was the one who did it. She thanks him, shortly before Arthur rushes to them, exclaiming that he discovered the dagger is only a day's ride away. Lancelot prepares to leave to go there, but Arthur insists he stay to protect Guinevere, while he himself goes instead. That night, Guinevere finds a magic gauntlet in Merlin's tower that reveals the dagger's location as Arthur's greatest weakness. Intending to get the dagger, she tries to leave, before Lancelot agrees to accompany her. The gauntlet takes them to the Vault of the Dark One, and after entering into it, Guinevere saves Lancelot from the Darkness. Relieved to not have lost him, she kisses him, before apologizing and stating that it can never happen again. From one door, they find the dagger on a table stand, but it's protected by a barrier. In exchange for the gauntlet, the Dark One offers Guinevere magic sand to give the illusion that Excalibur is whole. Lancelot begs her not to, but she accepts the deal. On their return to the village, Lancelot bids her farewell, deciding to leave Camelot. When Arthur confronts her, Guinevere lies about getting the dagger and almost sprinkles the sand on the sword, but then, she comes clean. Though she had hopes making Excalibur whole would bring back the old Arthur she loved, Guinevere concludes he's no longer what she wants, and that she intends to follow her heart. Desperate, Arthur throws the sand on her, causing Guinevere to perceive she wasn't supportive enough of his endeavors. With her looking on, Arthur tosses the rest of the sand on the village, transforming it into a castle. }} To find a way to communicate with Merlin, Arthur goes with David to retrieve a toadstool, the crimson crown, from the Forest of Eternal Night, however, they come back without it. That night, Arthur makes David a knight of the Round Table and bestows him the Siege Perilous seat, Guinevere is present for the ceremony. As David goes to take his seat at the table, Guinevere pulls out the chair and places David's coat of arms on it. Later, after the ceremony is long over and everyone has left the Round Table room, Guinevere sees Arthur take out the toadstool, which he stole from David. She is surprised he lied to David, but Arthur reasons that, while he didn't enjoy being dishonest, he must do it for the kingdom's sake. }} }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Guinevere" is of Norman French origin and is derived from the Welsh name Gwenhwyfar, composed of the elements gwen meaning "fair, white" and hwyfar meaning "smooth".http://www.behindthename.com/name/guinevere |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call describes her as "a Latina in her mid-20s to mid-30s to play a headstrong queen who fell in love with her husband’s most trusted knight, the dashing Lancelot. She now must balance her own happiness with the well-being of Camelot".http://tvline.com/2015/06/09/once-upon-a-time-season-5-cast-merlin-arthur-guinevere/ |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *The outfit Guinevere wears for the quest for the dagger, is the same outfit that Jack wore in "Tiny". Appearances References nl:Koningin Guinevere Category:Female Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters